Something Wicked This Way Comes
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: It's been a while since I did something showing the coldness of war so here we go. Death and a Gundam battle all in chapter one.


To be honest this fic came to me while I was dueling, as in Yu-Gi-Oh! I have all the GBA games. After sleeping on it I decided what the Hell and here we are. It has been awhile since I've posted anything with purely traditional pairings so again here we are. For those care about when this fic set it's A.C.198 so the boys are 18-19 and they've know each other for about three years now.  
  
WARNINGS: Yaoi, OOC, Angst, Blood, Violence,  
  
Aishi Say "..It's in our nature to kill, kill, kill.. " Blood Brothers - Papa Roach  
  
  
  
Quatre screamed in pain as Sandrock Custom toke a nasty hit slamming his head against the monitors with enough force the crack them along with the glass in his helmet. "Quatre are you ok?"  
  
Quatre groaned he lifted his head slightly so his answer would not be muffled by cracked glass. "I will be Trowa. What was that?"  
  
"It seems the leader dose not like you. He's in some suit I've never seen before. I'll take him."  
  
"Trowa don't let him hit you with that beam weapon. It messes with the control systems."  
  
"How bad?"  
  
"Life support still works so I'll be fine. Take out the leader and the dolls should either leave of stop."  
  
"They may just decide to switch tactics on us."  
  
"Maybe, but we can't worry about that now. Don't worry about me take out the leader." He heard Trowa sigh knowing full well Trowa did not like the idea of leaving him helpless in the middle of a dogfight. Quatre groaned again knowing his friend and partner well enough to know he would anyway if told to.  
  
He lifted his head and stared at the screen as it fuzzed in and out. HeavyArms flew passed on his right shooting and flat out thrashing any suit in it's way. In battle the green-eyed pilot was not keen on being subtle, of course neither were the rest of them. Quatre blinked when the red suit raised a stinger like gun over it's head an aimed it at him. He watched it's red beam tear his partner's right arm off taking several dolls with it before slamming into his own suit. Quatre scream in pain and fear as the monitors and controls exploded as he was tossed around. He fell forward the glass of his helmet shattering this time along with the glass monitors as a doll slammed into him. "Qua.." He heard his friend call before he heard only static.  
  
The man in the red suit laughed. "Ma'am the Scorpio's test run was successful. One shot takes out attack and defense controls and another takes out all but life support so they can be taken alive."  
  
"Very good. Which one did you stop?" A pleased female voice asked.  
  
"The one call Sandrock."  
  
"Who is with him?"  
  
"HeavyArms."  
  
"Fool, take him out NOW!"  
  
"It only has one arm left and is almost out of ammo how much of a threat can it be?"  
  
"These pilots are not to be underestimated. That pilot only needs one arm to kill you. Now do as I say!"  
  
The pilot looked up and stared into the dimming green eyes of his opponent as the wounded suit stopped in front of him. "Ma'am it's stopped."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Right in front of me. It's not moving. orders?"  
  
"Retrieve it along with the other one."  
  
"Yes ma'am. Out." He smiled as he poked the suit like it was some wound person he could annoy only to blink when it grabbed his hand and tore it off. "So there's still some life in you after all? So much for the Preventors' unstoppable G Force." He scoffed as he went to grab the suit with his other hand only to have ripped off and tossed aside as well. "Hey this suit cost money!" He yelled.  
  
"This is your one and only chance to surrender."  
  
"I'm not surrendering to some punk. I can blow you to scrap at any time."  
  
"In that case I will carry out my orders. If I would you I would pray now."  
  
"Listen here you wise ass I'm so going to enjoy kicking you ass after we claim these suits as our own."  
  
"If you are going to kill someone you shouldn't waste so much time talking about it."  
  
"Oh and why is that?" The man sneered before screaming as his cockpit was ripped open and he was pulled out. "Hey!" He protested as the suit's eyes went dead and the cockpit opened reviling a black clad figure. "Hey you let me go!" The pilot turned to stare at him, eyes as green and cold as his suit's, before ducking into the Scorpio's cockpit and removing disks for it. "Those are mine! Give them here?"  
  
The pilot tilted his head at him. "They no longer belong to you AGASA pilot." The young man replied coldly.  
  
"We'll keep coming. You will die by our hands."  
  
"Perhaps, but not by yours." The man growled only to blink when Trowa placed a hand on his helmet. "You lost to a Gundam and refused surrender and so you will die"  
  
"No wait I have a family?" The man pleaded as Trowa pulled his fist back.  
  
"So dose my partner." Trowa counter slamming his fist into the man's helmet shattering the glass the man cried as he pulled his fist away before screaming in out in pain. Trowa turned as the man's head exploded heading back to his wounded machine. "Mission completed." He muttered shutting the cockpit and releasing the headless corpse to float in space before emptying the last of his ammo into the pilot less suit watching it and the dolls explode before going to pick up his friend and his wound suit.  
  
"Ma'am the Scorpios has been destroyed."  
  
"Well of course it has. And do you know why?" The dark green haired women asked chin resting on her black-gloved fist.  
  
"No ma'am." The man in a black obviously military uniform answered.  
  
"Of course you don't. The fool died because he underestimated his opponent and did not fallow my orders. The only thing he did was right was damage two of the enemies suits. Garvas?"  
  
"Yes ma'am?" A tall black man answered.  
  
"Garvas what do you think I should do?"  
  
"Press our advantage ma'am?"  
  
"Mmm Garvas I love the way you think. And how should we do that?"  
  
"Attack?"  
  
"Do we have the fire power to stop four Gundams plus the Preventors army of suits as well?"  
  
"No ma'am."  
  
"I did not think so. Tell me is project Revelations ready yet?"  
  
"It will be done by ten o'clock tonight ma'am."  
  
"Very good we launch at midnight."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"I do so love my job. Get me better pilots for the reaming Scorpios. I what Harbingers who listen when I speak."  
  
"Anything else ma'am?"  
  
"Yes a triple mocha."  
  
"Ma'am."  
  
AGASA. Is short of Anti Gundam And/Anti Sank Association. It's my own little terrorist group that I used from time to time.  
  
Well wasn't that fun? Riiiight anyway anyone familiar with the Manga should know of a suit named after the scorpion lets just say I upgraded it. I think of some twisted stuff when I duel go fig. The man's head exploding was so pretty in my head all red and gray with hints of white. Keke pretty! See you online minna. 


End file.
